The Wolf In Us All
by DinosaursOnASpaceship
Summary: Teddy Remus Lupin's biggest super hero has always been his father whom he has never known. On the night before he sets off for Hogwarts he learns the truth and can't handle what he hears. Takes place from 1st - 7th years, mostly focusing on 1st and 7th
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Uncle Harry," A small boy with strange turquoise hair piped up, "Tell me again about my father." The little boy, tucked up in bed, stared expectantly at the young man who was propped atop a small rocking chair beside him.

"Teddy," the young man spoke with mock exasperation, "It's late and your grandmother will kill me if I keep you up any later." The young man stared down at his godson, so young and so lonely. He knew all too well the desolate life of an orphan, for his own parents had themselves died before Harry was able to do much but crawl and girble. Now he was a guardian of a small boy who would grow up the same. _No, _thought Harry, _I had no one to talk to about my parents and he, well he has me and his grandmother. _This resigned Harry, who cleared his throat to begin.

"Uncle Harry," the five year old once again began, "Please don't leave anything out this time." Little Teddy knew all too well that Uncle Harry withheld vital facts from him. Teddy never knew his parents, but he wanted to know everything he could about them. They were the fairy tale hero's of his own fable and he needed to know every last detail.

"I'll try." And with that the young man summoned up a memory from the depths of his brain and, as if recounting a dream, he began. "The first time I met your dad, I was thirteen years old. I liked him from the start. There were bad creatures called Dementors in the train going to school and he saved every single kid in that train. That is how good your dad was at magic. Then, after he had warded them off do you know what he gave me?" He must have told this story to the young Teddy a dozen times for the excited child yelled out, "CHOCOLATE!"

"Ha ha, that's right!" Harry smiled remembering how Teddy's father, Remus Lupin, had made him eat the chocolate insisting it would make him feel better. The little boy gave a small, inpatient cough which rocketed Harry back into reality. "Well, he was the best teacher I ever had at Hogwarts. He was brilliant. He taught me all sort of cool things and I swear I could not have done half the things I've been able to do without his guidance."

"Uncle Harry," Teddy interrupted, "How come my dad didn't come back and teach your next year?" Harry paused and contemplated an answer. Teddy wasn't quite old enough to know the truth, but he couldn't just lie to him. "He..." Harry began. "He quite. Something to do with not wanting to overstay his welcome." That was true enough. "Well, anyway, as I grew up your dad was part of this group to help me and my friends on that quest thing we did. Remember that Teddy?"

"Yes Uncle Harry." Teddy moaned. "Only everyone knows it. You are like the biggest hero ever."

"Well maybe not ever."

"But I don't want to hear about you. Tell me more. What did my dad look like? What was his favorite color? What house at Hogwarts did he go to? What-" But he was cut off as the door to his little room swung open.

"Harry dear, Teddy really needs to get some sleep." A slender dark haired woman stood at the door impatiently looked from Harry to Teddy. Andromeda was never an indulgent women when it came to Teddy's bed time.

"Right, sorry," Harry quickly stoop up. "Brown hair, not sure and Gryffindor. Got to head out. See you soon Teddy bear!" And with that Harry left the room. Little Teddy absorbed all the last minute information and settled into his bed. That night he dreamed of his father. A hansom man, tall and lean, coming to save Teddy from very large furry beasts. They would ride away from danger on a broom, but dream Remus still seemed to engulf Teddy in a hug all the while.

However, as Teddy dreamed of his version of his father, Harry lay awake in his own bed contemplating when he should tell Teddy the whole truth.


	2. Chapter 1: The Creature in Your Mind

Many years had past and the little boy with the turquoise hair, lost the title of "Little" Teddy, and became just Teddy. As he grew, he, like many other children of his age anticipated their eleventh birthday, a day in which (normally) a letter would arrive addressed to them. This letter told the child that they had been chosen to go to a very special school indeed. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was, after all, very well known within the wizarding community. Ah, yes, Teddy was a wizard, as was his family (or at least whom he considered family) and friends.

Now, as his eleventh birthday approach, the suspense became unbearable, thankfully his friend – Lucas – had just what he needed.

"Teddy, I've got an idea!" The slightly chubby child piped up as the two boys were sitting in Teddy's living room. "My mum is going away tomorrow and it'll be just da and me, do you wanna sleep over at my house?"

"What about Jamie, your little sister will be there won't she?"

"Nope," Lucas chirped excitedly "She is gonna be with my mum. It'll be great." He stared at his friend expectantly. Teddy really did want to sleep over at Lucas's house, but his grandmother would never let him.

"I don't know..." Teddy began looking down at the floor. "Gran doesn't like me being out at night. I don't think she'll let me." Teddy watched as his friend's face dropped.

"Oh. But, hey Teddy, can you at least ask her?"

"Sure Lucas." Teddy promised, but inside he wondered if it was worth it.

As soon as Lucas left (Only after making Teddy "Promise, promise, promise!" That he would ask his grandmother), Teddy sat by himself for a little while, caught in one of his little day dreams. As Teddy's body remained in total solitude, his mind had wondered far from that spot. Teddy imagined himself standing in a room much like the one he was in, except the walls were filled with pictures of him and his parents. Not just the single picture that was taken right after his birth, but many, so many pictures. The rooms was lighter, cleaner, in a cluttered sort of way. This was the world that Teddy often pondered daily. He imagined how events would have turned out. Would have if his parents weren't dead that is.

The door would open and two people would walk in. The man, tall and very hansom, and the woman, gorgeous with a brilliant smile on her face, would come into the room arm in arm, like proper parents. Then they would swoop down on their son, immerse him in hugs and then just as suddenly they would back off.

"How was your day love?" The woman would say sweetly.

"It was great. Hey can I sleep over at Lucas's tomorrow?" Teddy would respond.

"Of course you can Teddy. Why would you not be able to?" It was the man who talked, it was also this man that resided in the many corner of Reality Teddy's mind. His superhero, his knight, his father.

"Teddy! I need you dear!" This however, was the quite real and quite alive voice of the woman that Teddy called Gran. The sharp voice snapped Teddy out of his daydream.

"Coming Gran!" He scrambled up and raced into the cluttered kitchen.

"Oh that was fast." She turned around and picked up a tray of apples. "Can you peal these for me?" Teddy sighed and took the tray. Putting it on the table he went on a quest for his weapon of choice: A pearer.

"So how is Luci?" Gran asked not looking up from the sink.

"He is fine. He's got his letter already, you know. Says that his parents cried when he got it. When I told him I still haven't got mine, he just said that that's cause I'm not quite eleven yet, but it is close. Uncle Harry says that..." but Teddy stopped, realizing that once he started not talking about Lucas anymore, he wouldn't have the courage to bring up the sleepover on its own. "Well, that doesn't really matter. Lucas thinks that I'm too stressed out about the letter. He's invited me to sleepover tomorrow. I said I wasn't sure because, well, I hadn't asked, but I would like it very much and..." But Gran cut in.

"Dear you know that I don't like you out at night especially during this time of the month."

"Why? Why especially this time?" Teddy stopped pealing the apples and stared at his grandmother who turned a slightly pale color.

"Oh nothing!" She sang a bit too brightly. "Of course you can sleepover at Lucas's house, just promise me that you won't leave the house." Teddy, not expecting his Gran's response, forgot all about her odd behavior, and ran over to give her a hug.

"Oh !" Squealed the boy. Then he turned and ran up the stairs scrambling to tell Lucas this exciting change of events.

As he was running up the stairs, his Gran followed him with her old, sad eyes. Worried. She was always worried about her little boy.

...

"Well what do we do now?" Teddy was lying in his sleeping bag, while Lucas, propped up in his bed, yawned. The night was almost over and all the routine sleepover events had taken place. Both boys were tired, but neither one wanted to be the first to admit it.

"I don't know, what do people usually do at sleepovers?" Teddy responded, stifling a yawn.

"We could tell scary stories!" Lucas jumped off his bed only to plop right down next to Teddy. "What do you say?"

"Sure." Teddy responded back weakly. He never liked scary stories, as a really small child, he once had the misfortune of being babysat by George Weasley, a friend of Harry's and heard the most frightening tale of small boy and how he managed to loose all his limbs in a matter of seconds. Teddy never much had an appetite for horror, but if it kept Lucas up, he must listen.

"Well, let me think..." Lucas scrunched up his eyebrows, thinking. "Oh! I know. Well, this is a good one. Its about a werewolf." There was slight malice in his voice.

"Were-what?" Teddy looked at Lucas, confused. "What's a werewolf?" Lucas shook his head in disappointment.

"Teddy, mate, for someone who's grown up surrounded by wizardry and magic, you know nothing of dark magic and creatures. A werewolf is an evil creature. Sure, it looks like a normal person, but then, once a month on a full moon, this individual transforms. He grows fur and claws and thirsts to kill or transform other people. They are disgusting, preying on people like we are rabbits. They have no soul, no heart. There are some that go after kids like us, trying to bite us."

"What happens if they bite us?" Teddy's eyes were wide with fright.

"We become one of them. Once you're bitten you can't be a person anymore, you can only be a monster."

"But- but they can't be real. There is no such thing as a werewolf! Is there?" Teddy stammered, fear bubbling up inside him.

"'Course they're real. I swear. We'll be learning about them in Hogwarts. Evil creatures they are. The Ministry used to ban werewolves, in their human forms, from doing all sorts of stuff, but for some reason Shacklebolt stopped it. My mum mentions it sometimes. The, umm, Anti-Werewolf Legislation I think it was called. Singled out the beasts, as they should be, and denied them rights of normal wizards like us. I wonder why Shacklebolt stopped it. Mum was right angry when he did, though. Da still has to calm her down whenever its brought up. She's scared you see, scared that a werewolf will go after me or Jamie. They way I see it, with rights or not they'll still go after us. Right awful beasts. If I were... were.." But Lucas didn't continue. Teddy knew his friend long enough to know that when Lucas went babbling on and on and then stopped abruptly, that meant that Lucas was dead asleep. Teddy, on the other hand, had lost the feeling of being tired. He seemed to have lost all feeling in general except the feeling of fear that seemed to be paralyzing him.

Werewolves, he thought. He could imagine the grotesque features, the thick fur, the wild eyes, the sharp teeth, and even sharper claws. Teddy, finally being able to move looked out the window only to see, much to his horror, a full moon illuminating the sky. They would get him, they would come after him. He would become one of them. Teddy tried to image what it would be like to be soulless, the be a monster, but he couldn't, how could he possibly imagine something like that. Uncle Harry used to tease Teddy that the worse thing he could turn into was a teenager, Teddy now knew that there were far worse things out there and far worse things he could become.

Teddy got up from his now occupied sleeping bag, and laid down upon Lucas' empty bed. He snapped his fingers and the lights turned off. Sleep, that was what Teddy needed, but as hard as he tried Teddy couldn't fall asleep. Whenever he came close, he saw in his mind's eye, a creature lurking just around the corner, just out of sight. It took Teddy hours to fall asleep, but when he did his dreams were full of werewolves, yet they had something else too. The werewolves would be chasing him, he ran longer and longer but the werewolves were always right behind, catching up. However, when it seemed as though the beasts would finally get him, Teddy's dream father would arrive and save him from the creatures, taking him a way from the danger. When Teddy awoke, the last lingering image from his dream were not the werewolves, but the image was of his father.

It was early when Teddy woke up from his slumber. He sat up and noticed that Lucas was exactly where Teddy had left him last night, and just as asleep as well. Teddy shrugged and fell back against the wall. It was the beginning of April, which meant that he had to get his Hogwarts letter by May. Maybe they don't want me there, Teddy thought to himself, maybe because I don't have parents I'm not as good as those other kids. But Teddy shook away the thought. His godfather was the famous Harry Potter after all, and he had been an orphan as well. Anyway why would that matter? I'm being stupid, he thought with a smile. Then his mind once more travelled to the darker depths, to the place that since last night was occupied by werewolves. What awfully scary creatures. Could something really be that terrifying? Teddy wished that it wasn't true, but Lucas never lied to him before, why would he start with something so bone-chilling as werewolves. Lucas stirred and at the pace of a snail taking a sunday morning stroll, sat up.

"G'morning." He mumbled, squinting his eyes in the light.

"Sleep well?" Teddy asked him, amused by the condition of his hair. Bed head obviously was a problem for his friend, who looked as the he had been hit by lightning, well his hair did anyway. It stood up on end. Teddy chuckled.

"Was so funny?" Lucas grumbled, his eyes still half shut.

"Your hair." Teddy chortled. "It looks ridiculous."

"Says the boy who changes his hair color from pink to blue depending on the weather." Lucas snapped back. Not a morning person that one was.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, of course I change the color of my hair. You would too if you had a choice. Anyway, I don't change it cause of the weather and I haven't made it pink in ages." This was true. Teddy was a Metamorphmagus which meant that he could change any aspect of his appearance at will, which in his case usually meant his hair. He found that turquoise (not blue!) fit him the best, but he used to wear it pink when he was slightly younger. He had a reason for it too. His reason was this: that was the way his mum used to wear it. He never knew his mum, but he felt close to her when he had pink hair, too bad other kids were such jerks and teased him about it. Now, unless for special occasions or sudden forceful bursts of emotion, Teddy's hair remained turquoise and he liked it that way.


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth that Bites

The days after the sleepover were too almost unbearable for Teddy to stand. Each day felt like an eternity as he waited for a letter that seemed like it would never come. As his birthday arrived, Teddy was sure that he had not, after all, been chosen to go to Hogwarts and that maybe he was in fact a squibb. His Gran had told him all about Squibbs. They were people who, though born of a wizard and/or a witch did, for some reason, not have any magic of their own. Whenever Teddy mentioned his fear of being a Squibb, his Gran would hear nothing of it.

"Of course you're a wizard Teddy!" She would exclaim. "Remember the time you were so angry at me for not letting you have a pygmy puff, that you made my tea levitate above me, and pour down my good blouse. Only a wizard could make that happen." Teddy would sigh and continue to mope around the house.

It continued like this for a bit. His birthday came a went without a word from Hogwarts and by then even his Gran seemed to be getting more anxious. Even Uncle Harry was stopping by more often to see if there was any news. Then one morning in very late April Teddy awoke very suddenly from a nightmare he had had. The werewolves, who never seemed to leave the corners of his mind, had once again made an appearance in his dream. This one, however, was different. In his dream a letter had come addressed to him. He thought it was his acceptance letter into Hogwarts so he tore it open only to find a note that read "You, Teddy Remus Lupin, are not allowed to go to Hogwarts because you are a werewolf." And before he knew it, Teddy was changing into the horrible beast. That was when Teddy woke up. In a panic, he scrambled out of bed, frightened that it wasn't a dream after all.

"Gran!" He shouted. No answer. Teddy became nervous. "Gran! You there?" Still nothing. He shot downstairs tripping on the last step. Why am I such a klutz all the time? He thought to himself briefly while staring around the kitchen. There was a note attached to the cupboard. He snatched it off and read, "Off to market to pick up a few things. A letter addressed to you came this morning while you were asleep. Love Gan" Then underneath that was written. "Sorry I opened it, I couldn't help it." Teddy dropped the note letting it flutter to the ground. A letter, he thought, addressed to me? He knew what it must be but his heart still raced. He scanned the room, searching desperately for it. His eyes stopped when they reached an envelope sitting, quite nonchalantly, on a small table that's only purpose seemed to be to hold a picture of him and both his parents. The only picture of him and his parents. He picked the letter up gingerly, scared it would disappear, and to the picture he whispered "Wish me luck!" before opening the letter

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and and equipment._

_ Term begins on September 1. We await our owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress _

Teddy felt a considerably weight lift off his shoulders as his fears had finally been proven wrong.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" He yelled jumping around the room. "I'm going! I'm going!" There was a little _pop! _ from outside and he saw his Gran, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny.

"Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny!" Teddy yelled running to greet them. "Guess what? I got into Hogwarts, I got my letter. Just today. I can't believe it!" He gave them both hugs.

"I heard, thats all your Gran could talk about." Harry ruffled Teddy's hair affectionately. Harry beamed at his godson. "And your hair would have given it away anyways. Bright green, you must be excited."

"So, Teddy Bear," Ginny cooed, using his embarrassing pet name. "How does it feel to be going to Hogwarts? Are you nervous."

"Pshaw!" Teddy waved his hand, "Me? Nervous?" The adults started to laugh and Teddy smiled thinking that from then on life was going to be fantastic.

…

"Everything needs to be packed before they arrive!" Gan yelled to Teddy from downstairs. "I won't send you anything you've left here once your on that train and I expect you won't have any time to pack after the party."

"Gran, I know." Teddy was pacing around his room, trying to remember if he had forgotten anything. Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione had taken him to Diagon Alley a couple weeks ago to go shopping for his school materials. He had gotten a wand (ten inch Holly with a Thestral hair core), robes, school books, a cauldron, some potion ingredients, an owl (a very proud looking one with so-brown-it-was-black feathers), and, much to Teddy's delight, a broomstick.

"But this wasn't on the list." Teddy had exclaimed when they entered the shop.

"Neither are your underwear, but you can bring those, can't you?" Ron replied with a smirk, winking at Teddy who grinned.

"Honestly Ron." Hermione hissed, but she was smiling as well.

"So, which one? Its my present to you Teddy Bear, so pick whichever you like."

"Really?" Teddy gapped at his godfather. "Any?" Harry nodded, encouragingly.

It had taken an hour, but finally Teddy decided on a Comet 460. Harry had looked approvingly at Teddy.

"What?" Teddy asked, looking at Harry.

"Its nothing really, its just that the first time I met your mother, she told me she had a Comet 260."

"Really?" Teddy asked, looking a bit surprised, but pleased.

But that was then and at this moment Teddy was far from Diagon Alley, now having to pack everything in his trunk. He had already packed all the things he had bought in Diagon Alley, his Owl – which he had named Barry – was in its cage, and now the only thing to do was pack "sentimental items" as his Gran called them. Teddy went around his room picking up and inspecting item after item. When he had finished sorting through his stuff, a small pile remained on his unmade bed. The pile consisted of: A copy of _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_ which Aunt Hermione had translated and given to him as a present, a Sneakascope that Uncle Ron had given to him, his signed "Weird Sisters" poster that he had gotten at their final concert last spring, a shabby cloak that had belonged to his father (and was WAY too big for him), and finally a small photo album that contained exactly seven pictures.

The first picture was that of his mother, Tonks (as she had liked to be called), when she was eleven. Her excited face beamed at Teddy from the photo, giving him a weird feeling in his chest. Was it love? It was taken right before she had gotten onto the Hogwarts express. The second was that of a club called the Order of the Phoenix, Uncle Harry had told him about it, but it was the first time Voldemort had come to power. The picture had Teddy's father in it, so Teddy cherished it even though he was the only familiar face (well other than Grandma and Grandpa Weasley). The third picture was the same one that was downstairs. A picture that had been taken only an hour after he, Teddy, had been born. Teddy once overheard his Gran say that a month after that picture was taken Teddy's parents had already died.

The fourth picture was of him and Gran when they had taken a vacation to France. Teddy was three then and could barely remember it. He and his Gran were waving in front of the Eiffel Tower. The fifth was at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's wedding. He had been one of the four Best Men even though he was only five year old. It was the first time he had worn a suite and Teddy didn't particularly like it. During the reception he had gotten jam all over it. The sixth picture was taken at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's wedding when Teddy had been the ring bearer at the ripe old age of six. Finally the last picture in the album was taken only a couple months ago. It was Teddy with Harry, Ginny, and their children James, Albus, and Lily. Next to them were the graves of Teddy's parent. It had been a sad day, but it had marked the eleventh anniversary of their deaths. All of them had gotten up early for a trip to Hosmead, but Teddy didn't really remember the trip there, only that he had never felt so lonely in his life.

The album had just been packed along with other of his items when Teddy heard the chattering of people beneath him. Climbing down the stairs, Teddy saw that his reasonably sized dinning room, was overflowing with people. The Weasleys, well a lot of them anyway, a sea of red hair that seemed to flood dinning room. There was Ron and Hermione and their children Rose and Hugo, George and Angelina and their two children Fred and Roxanne, Harry and Ginny with James, Albus, and Lily, and finally Rubeus Hagrid who wasn't at all a Weasley but a great friend of all of them.

"There he is!" Exclaimed Harry beaming at Teddy as he ran down the remaining stairs. When Teddy reached the last step he was welcomed with a chorus of "Teddy!"s from the small children, none of which were above the age of five.

"You've got your own little fan club." Joked Angelina who tried to get through the wall of little tykes (without success). She gave up and continued to let the children cling to Teddy.

"Where's Victiore?" Teddy asked, without thinking. He spotted Ginny give Harry an amused look before responding.

"She is with her parents. They're still in France with Fleur's parents." But before Teddy could say another word, a huge voice boomed throughout the room.

"Teddy!" Hagrid never could control his volume. "How yer doin? Excited I bet."

"Yeah, I am. I-" But he was interrupted by his Gran.

"Dinners ready. All of you in a chair now."

The dinner – which consisted of two types of salad, soup, turkey, steak and kidney pie, and two types of pudding – drew everyone to a seat, anticipation in the mind as well as the stomach. Teddy, who sat between three year old James and his godfather, waited and watched with contempt as his Gran began to serve Ron and not him first. It's my party after all, Teddy thought as his Gran served Hermione next, he should be served first. A small growl erupted in Teddy's throat and as hard as he tried to keep it down, it found its way out into the open. There was a hush from the adults, all of whom looked at Teddy with with an odd expression , was it shock?

"Teddy," Harry's voice was soft, but had a tint of concern. "You feeling all right?" Teddy nodded in response.

"Just hungry, that's all." And with that dinner continued as usual, but every now and then, between bites of turkey and sips of pumpkin juice, Teddy would catch Harry staring at him. Was there something wrong, Teddy wondered. Picking up a spoon, he examined his reflection. He looked normal enough. Then why was Harry so concerned about something.

"Teddy, love, what house do you wanna get sorted into?" Hermione's question distracted Teddy for a second and brought him back to reality.

"Sorry, what?"

"What house do you think you'll get sorted into?"

"Well, I actually haven't thought of it..."

"He'll be in Gryffindor obviously." Ron stated matter of factly.

"Or Hufflepuff. He'd be a wonderful Hufflepuff." Gran, now seated, glared at Ron.

"Ron," Hermione coed. "He doesn't have to be in Gryffindor." With that Ron slumped back in his chair, mock disappointment evident by the slight smile that made his lips twitch.

"I don't really care what house I get sorted into." Teddy announced to the table. "I mean, it doesn't really define you, does it?" Teddy's words surprised even himself.

"Good for you." Teddy felt his godfather's hand on his shoulder. "You are an amazing boy." Teddy blushed and by the way everyone looked at him, Teddy could tell that his hair had changed colors as well.

"Woah! Teddy! Your hair is red!" Shrieked a delighted James. "Can you change it to green its my favorite!" Teddy obliged causing many "ooohs" and "aaahs" from the small children.

The night continued and as it got later and later the little ones' eyes began to droop until Ginny finally stood up.

"This has been a lovely evening but we really should be going. It's way past Lily, Al, and James' bedtimes. Thank you for the food Andromeda, it was delicious."

"Yeah." George said. "We've got to go as well. Ron, Hermione, you going with us."

"Yeah. Seems like the party's over. It was fun." Ron agreed.

"They're right." Harry stood up and turned to Teddy. "I'll see you tomorrow, Teddy."

"You will?"

"You didn't think I would miss seeing you off to the Hogwarts Express did you?"

"Oh right." Teddy "But everyone else isn't" Teddy stood up and moved around hugging everyone goodbye. It was a long process with so many people there and with this being that last time they were going to see him till Christmas many a tear was shed. And when he was up to Hagrid who hoisted him into the air.

"I'll see ye at Hogwarts." Hagrid was crying which embarrassed Teddy very much. Teddy turned away and caught a glimpse of a full moon out of the window. When Hagrid finally dropped Teddy back to the ground, Teddy was scared. He felt the need to warn the others.

"You can't go. It's full moon. There are werewolves out there!" Dead silence. That was what followed Teddy's words. All the adults stared at him as if he had grown a second head and all the children, sensing their parents' shock, followed suites.

"W-What?" Teddy looked around. "What did I say?"

"Teddy," Harry's voice was the most serious he had ever heard it. "What do you know about werewolves?"

"They... They're evil beasts who kill people. They, umm, become monsters on a full moon. But what did-" He was cut off by Harry.

"Living room, now Teddy." Harry grabbed Teddy by the wrist but not in a forceful manner.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No Teddy, it's my fault." Harry looked older than Teddy had ever seen him. "Take a seat, I need to tell you something." Teddy sat nervously on the couch, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"This is going to be hard, especially now that you have an idea what werewolves are like. I should have done this ages ago, but there never really came a moment..."

"Uncle Harry what is it?" Fear absorbed Teddy.

"Before I tell you I need to make sure you understand that everything I ever told you about your father is true. He was one of the best men I ever knew. He was brave and loyal and more human than anyone that I have ever known."

"But what does-"

"Teddy, look at me. This is very important." Teddy obeyed.

"Your father, Remus Lupin," Harry took a breath and Teddy's heart seemed to stop. "was a werewolf."

Time stopped. Teddy couldn't register what he had heard. It wasn't true. It couldn't possibly be true.

"But that shouldn't make a difference. Teddy, are you listening. Him being a werewolf didn't make him any less of a person than you or I" Harry was speaking, but Teddy heard none of it. He felt as though he was in pain. Standing up abruptly, Teddy felt tears staining his face. He turned on the spot, not even giving Harry any bit of acknowledgement, and ran. He ran past the children who had been listening at the door, past the adults who tried to give him words of encouragement, past his Gran who had tears in her eyes, and past the lone photograph on the table.


	4. Chapter 3: The Beast With Wheels

The Hogwarts Exress was already there when Teddy ran on to Platform 9 ¾. Panting, Teddy reflected on the past couple of hours. The ride there consisted of mostly silence. Teddy couldn't bring himself to say anything to his godfather nor his Gran. They had tried to talk to him, but their efforts were in vain.

"Teddy bear, are you excited?" Harry had asked. All he got was a grunt in response.

"Got all your things?" deserved a nod. But that was about it.

The platform had an odd fog that seemed to devour everyone in it. Yesterday all Teddy could think about was the amazing year to come, but now he just wanted to go home, curl up in his bedroom, and never come out. His entire world had become a lie. The night before he couldn't sleep a wink, the information about his father was too much. I'm a monster, Teddy had finally concluded. When the dark had melted and the day gave its first light, Teddy was out of bed. He had taken out the photo album and cloak from his trunk and hid them behind his bookshelf, all the while thinking about how he would very much like to burn them when he next had the chance.

Teddy never had felt so alone as he did standing on Platform 9 ¾, all of the children around him seemed so happy and excited. They had no skeletons in their closets, no worries, no monsters. These was a sudden weight on Teddy's shoulder and turning around he saw Harry's hand on it.

"You can't ignore me forever. I am, in some way, your guardian." Teddy looked away at this. Harry sighed, but his hand remained where it was. "I honestly thought you would take the news better than this." Teddy didn't speak so Harry continued. "You are such a caring boy, Teddy. Always listening to your Gran, I've never heard you say one negative thing in your life. How come this has effected you so much?"

"Because everything I've known has been a lie!" Teddy snapped at Harry. "I've thought my entire life that my parents actually cared about me. Them leaving me was something that they did because they loved me. Now I hear my dad was an evil monster. I'M GLAD HE DIED!" Teddy felt his face grow red and knew his hair would follow. Harry stared at Teddy in shock.

"That isn't fair. You never knew him."

"Because he died." Teddy spoke, malice in his voice. "I never knew him because he died. And he died because he didn't deserve to live. Didn't deserve a normal life. And then he left me here all alone." Alone. The words seemed to cause a reaction in Harry's face that Teddy never expected. Harry's face softened and he knelt down so he was level with Teddy now.

"Listen to me, you are NEVER alone." Harry put both hands on Teddy's shoulders and the green eyes found the small, puffy hazel ones. "I was never told this when I was little and I always believed that no one would be there for me. I'm here for you and Teddy, please listen, you have no idea how much your father loved you."

"You're lying." Teddy pulled away from Harry. "He didn't care about me and neither do you." Teddy walked away, leaving his godfather kneeling there. He needed to calm down. Everyone who was in the general vicinity of the row gave Teddy strange looks as he passed, but he couldn't have cared less.

"Hey Teddy!" Lucas had found his friend through the fog and rushed towards him.

"Hi" Teddy responded feebly. Not meeting his friend's eyes.

"We should get going into the train. Did you say goodbye to everyone? Where's your family-"

"I've already been sent off by them." Teddy cut in sharply. "Let's go." The two boys entered the train without another word. Lucas was chatting away happily about some nonesense, but Teddy didn't care in the slightest. The train was filling up and it took a little while to find an empty compartment. Finally, almost al the way at the end, they saw one.

"Here's one." Teddy grumbled opening the sliding doors, but now it was Lucas who wasn't listening.

"Hey Teddy, isn't that your Gran over there?" Teddy was ushered to the window and sure enough Gran was waving frantically at the place where Teddy stood.

"You can't leave yet!" She was yelling. "You haven't said goodbye."

"Bye then!" He yelled back before turning back to Lucas. "Shall we go in, or would you rather some git take our spot?" Lucas obliged, but gave Teddy an incredulous look.

"What?"

"Are feeling alright, mate?" Lucas looked hesitant.

"I'm fine." And with that the Hogwarts Express began to move forcing the boys to finally take their seats. Take me far away from here, Teddy silently begged the train and as if it heard him the train's speed increased.

Harry, on the other hand, was quite stationary. He sat on a bench, watching the other families all waving to their children before they were too far to be seen. Andromeda sat down next to Harry.

"We've done it." Her voice shook and Harry turned to see she was crying. "He hates us."

"No," Harry shook his head. "He hates himself." And both adults knew that that was far, far worse.

…

"Teddy, something is up, please tell me." Lucas tried for the twelfth time to understand why Teddy, usually so cheery, was acting so down.

"I'm fine Lucas. Nervous is all. Can't you just be quiet for five minutes?" Teddy's head was against the window of the Hogwarts Express. He watched as villages, fields, and farms passed by. Everything looked so beautiful, the green, but peaceful meadows did nothing to help Teddy's mood. After about ten minutes of silence, Teddy, finally, spoke up.

"Hey, umm, Lucas, you know werewolves? Is everything you told me about them true?"

"Oh. Yeah. My da told me and my sister all about them. Also they're in a bunch of books like _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. _Scared me silly the first time I heard about them too, but not much are left."

"Are all of them evil?"

"I don't know. Never heard of any good ones so I think so."

"Oh."

"Seriously Teddy. I'm your best friend. Tell me." Lucas who previously had been sitting across from Teddy moved and sat beside him.

"You know you can tell me anything, mate."

"You wouldn't understand." Teddy turned back towards the window. As much as he wanted to get it off his chest, no one could find out that his father was, what he had been.

"Fine. Be like that!" Lucas huffed. "At least tell me why your hair is brown?"

"My hair is what?" Teddy stared at Lucas.

"You mean you didn't know. I don't think I've ever seen it like that. I like it and all, but blue suites you more." Teddy scrambled up.

"Got a mirror on you?" He spoke as he looked around desperately, trying to find a place to get a good look at his reflection.

"Isn't there one in the bathroom?"

"Could be... I'll be right back." Teddy left a confused looking Lucas and went on the search for a bathroom in a panic. His hair was brown? Teddy's bad mood increased ten fold with the idea of what his hair must look like. He ran down the train and right into-

"Sorry" Teddy mumbled bending down to pick up the books of a girl he had just knocked into.

" 'S alright." She, the recipient of Teddy's clumsiness, had a strange accent. "I'm Reena by the way." She stuck out her hand towards Teddy.

"Teddy." He wanted to get away but curiosity got the best of him. "You have an accent."

"I suppose. So do you."

"I mean not like mine. Where you from?"

"Australia" Reena replied. "Moved with my da to England two years ago. He wanted me going to Hogwarts." She stared at Teddy, grinning, but she received not even a twitch back.

"Cool... Well I've got to go-" Teddy gestured back down the hall. "See you around."

"Yeah!" The girl took off but not before giving Teddy a wink. Teddy turned around and for the first time in a day, his mind was not completely on his father. She's from Australia? Teddy thought. That's weird that she'd come all the way to England to go to school. She seemed older than me. Maybe she's a second year. Teddy reached the restroom and remembering his purpose stopped abruptly thinking of anything but the reflection he was about to see.

"Why won't you change?" Teddy spoke to his hair. It was definitely brown, no doubt about it. Plain, normal, disgusting brown. Teddy plopped down on the toilet seat in despair. It was all Harry's fault. He had to tell him...

"No." Teddy said aloud to himself. "It's my f-father's fault." The word father sounded evil on his tongue. His idol had turned into the one thing Teddy feared. _They are disgusting, preying on people like we're rabbits. They have no soul, no heart. _Those words echoed through Teddy's mind. His father, a monster.

"I'm a monster, too. I must be." He got up and once again looked at the mirror. The brown hair looked foreign and the familiar face, always the one that stared back at Teddy from the mirror, look distorted and strange.

"It's not fair!" Teddy yelled at the evil reflection. "It's not-" He couldn't continue. Hot tears rolled off Teddy's face. "I hate you!" He wasn't talking to his reflection any more. "You made me this way." He knew that it was useless yelling at his father. Death was the easy way out, Remus had never had to put up with him. "You ruined my life!" Teddy felt his throat grow horse. Calming himself he looked in the mirror once more. His eyes looked huge, puffy and red and his face was strange and pale.

Teddy turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face. Breath, he thought. In and out, in and out. Teddy knew he was hogging the bathroom, but no way would he let anyone see him like this. When he finally looked presentable, Teddy reached out and opened the door. There was someone, an old woman with a cart, staring at him.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, dear. Anything from the trolly?"

"Shut it." Teddy pushed past the woman and walked back to his compartment.


	5. Chapter 4: The Miniature of Monster

"Lupin, Ted" The voice seemed to be exceptionally loud for such a small person. Professor Flitwick was in charge of the sorting and carried a list of the first year's names on a piece of parchment bigger than he was. Teddy cringed slightly as his proper first name was called. Ted seemed like such an adult name for a boy of eleven.

"Lupin, Ted" Flitwick called again, standing in front of the sorting hat. This was it, Teddy thought, there is no going back. He took a small step forward, then another, and another until he was in front of the entire Great Hall. Teddy could feel himself shaking with nerves and tried to relax. Sitting, he felt the ancient hat cover his eyes and immediately the outside world was gone.

_Hmmm, very intriguing. There is so much here, in your mind, so many possible paths. _The slow, droning voice seemed to be coming from Teddy's mind, but he knew better. The Sorting Hat had begun it's decision. _There is rage and anger, so much of it pent up inside you. Slythern could be the place for you, but then again I see a good brain, very open to learn and observe so possibly, _there was a thoughtful pause,_ Ravenclaw? Yet..._ The Hat drifted off. _There is love and loyalty here as well. All inside your mind, I can see it. Hufflepuff, now that would be interesting. But, alas, no. I think I may have it, I think it better be... _Teddy's mind was blank and confused. What was the Hat saying? Where would he be put? But he only squandered the possibilities when the world suddenly crashed around him and...

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled for the entire Great Hall to hear. There was a roar of applause and the hat was lifted off Teddy's head. Weak and thoughtless, Teddy made his way down the hall towards the Gryffindor table. People were standing up and congratulating him, but he couldn't really register what was going on. They surrounded him and someone ushered him into a seat just as Flitwick's high pitched voice was once again beginning. I'm in Gryffindor, Teddy thought, just like- but he tried not to think about it, however the thought flickered into his mind anyways without his approval. My dad was in Gryffindor, that monster was in this same house. Teddy once again felt the rage run through his heart. The lies and the evil that Harry had kept from him, yet he was in Gryffindor as well. Maybe, Teddy decided, maybe everyone else got it wrong, Slytherin isn't for the vile, what if it was Gryffindor. However before the uncontrollable fire of fury took complete control of Teddy, he heard a familiar name being called to the sorting hat.

"Wood, Lucas!" Lucas looked even more awkward than usual trudging to the hat alone. His slightly pudgy body moved as if something was dragging him to the spot. Teddy and Lucas had made up after Teddy returned to their shared compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He had said that is was nerves and, to fool Lucas further, had smiled and struck up a conversation on nothing of much importance. Lucas seemed glad to have his best friend back and they had spent the rest of the ride convincing themselves that they would be in the same house. Now, however, Teddy became nervous. The Hat was on Lucas' head now, making its decision. The entire Great Hall seemed to hold its breath, but this wait was not long, not even four seconds after the Hat had been propped down, the tear opened and announced: "RAVENCLAW!"

"No." The word slipped from Teddy's tongue, but the noise in the hall was so great that it drowned it our completely. Hogwarts was supposed to be Teddy's escape, his time to have adventures with Lucas, to be away from his home, but now, now he would be alone. Just then, Teddy caught a glimpse of someone staring at him from across the Gryffindor table. The familiar, pretty face was looking at him curiously. Lina was in Gryffindor as well.

…

It had been two months. Two months at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Teddy was already tired of it all. Not of the classes, that, though hard, were rather enjoyable for Teddy. The classes were his escape, his passport to knowledge. He especially liked Herbology once he let his mind forget that Neville was a friend of Teddy's traitor godfather. They were working with basic plant information at the moment, but Teddy's class had been promised that soon they would get to work hands on with pavertubes, a brand of potato that came in a verity of colors and had the ability to heal nasty infections. Teddy also had a fondness for Defense Against the Dark Arts, though he tried to convince himself that he didn't. Yet another similarity, it would seem, between himself and his father. No, it wasn't the classes that were getting Teddy down, it was what happened after them.

Teddy had no one to talk to after classes. He hadn't been the most social person at the best of times, but with his new found angst he didn't even want to get to know people. He had taken a routine of doing all his homework on his bed and bringing his food from dinner there as well. He also took refuge in the library, though there was only so much time he could stay there without Madame Pince, the librarian, getting suspicious of him and forcing him to leave. The boys whom had there four-poster beds in the same room as his, gave little to no interest towards Teddy. He didn't mind it, but the lack of people and abundance of solitude was not the best thing Teddy's mind. He spent hours alone, thinking of and pondering werewolves. He tried to find books on them, other than in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, which had basically told him nothing. Even worse than the hours he spent alone, were the dreams that he had begun having.

Each night, before trying to sleep, Teddy would try not to think of the werewolves. Maybe if he just didn't think about them, the nightmares would stop. Unfortunately that hadn't been the case for the past two months. His dreams always began in the same place. Home. He would be sitting in his living room when a dark shadow would appear, Teddy would get up and run, run out of the house. Then the dream would change. Sometimes he would run past Harry or Gran or the Weasleys, all of them either dead, mangled or transforming into the beasts. Sometimes he would run into the Library, but become cornered by the werewolves. Sometimes, and these terrified Teddy the most, he would begin to change into one. Then, he would see himself (as if he was the audience of a movie) killing everyone he had ever held dear to him. He always awoke from these dreams so scared that he wouldn't be able to move, fear paralyzed him, choked him. In the darkness he would sit, awaiting the horrifying creatures to come invade his life more. Every night this happened and every night Teddy became more and more sure of one thing: He was just as much of a monster as his father had been.


End file.
